Full Circle
by DazzledIn2008
Summary: 100 years since Bella became a vampire. When Bella experiences a personal tragedy, how will it change her? My entry for the Twicon FanFiction contest last year. Canon. Bella/Edward.


"Edward."

He was sitting in the front seat of the car, staring out into the darkness, and although his hearing was perfect, he seemed as if he didn't hear me.

"Edward, _look _at me." I touched my hand lightly to his face, and the electricity between us, unchanged after over a hundred years together, awakened him from his trance. He blinked a couple of times, and then he slowly turned to face me. The pain in his eyes was suddenly shocking to me. We were never apart, but it was like I hadn't seen him in years. I knew that I was responsible for that pain, that anguish, and this realization further strengthened my resolve.

I smiled at him and stroked his cheek with my thumb. He sighed softly, closing his eyes, and pressed his face against my hand. When he finally opened his eyes to look at me again, it was the Edward I have always known, the love of my life, and all I saw in his eyes was his love for me.

"Edward, I've made a decision. I've had enough of this life." He was watching me closely. I glanced out of the car windshield, at the empty wooden house in front of me, and thought about the last ten years. How we had come full circle. What my grief had done to us. But now we were back in Forks, parked in front of Charlie's old house. _My _old house. I turned back and smiled, and I looked at him with my bright ruby eyes.

"Edward, I'm ready to go home."

**********

The phone call had started it all, more than ten years ago.

"Bella, it's William. I have some bad news. It's Elizabeth. She's gone… she's _dead_." I didn't hear anything else after that. The phone dropped from my hand and made a soft thud as it landed in the thick green carpet.

"Bella, what is it, love, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Edward was instantly at my side, holding my hand, his panic increasing by the second. But I couldn't answer. I couldn't speak. I just stared at him, trying to tell him with my eyes what I couldn't with my voice. There was only one way to tell him what had happened – I let down my shield and let him into my mind.

He was staring at me, loving me and worried for me, and as much as I wanted to spare him this heartbreak, it was news that he needed to know. It was _his _news as well as mine. As he instantly scanned my thoughts, I watched his expression change from concern for me to the deepest pain and grief. He clutched me to his chest and stroked my hair.

"Oh Bella…"

**********

Elizabeth Masen Black was the only child that Jacob and Renesmee were ever able to have. After ten years of marriage, Nessie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and they named her after Edward's mother, Elizabeth. Everyone was concerned, of course, wondering what the child of a half-vampire and a werewolf would be like. Carlisle followed her progress for years, constantly measuring and testing, but to our delight, she was an absolutely normal, beautiful human child, and we visited them often. We lived our lives the best that we could, and we watched our family grow.

However, I couldn't stop the progression of human life. And now, everyone I had ever known was gone. Elizabeth was the last living person on this earth that I knew, that had ties to my human life.

First, I lost Charlie, which was painful and surreal. Other family members, one by one. All my friends from high school disappeared. All of them, gone. Then one day, Jacob. I thought the death of my father hit me hard, but I could never seem to accept the loss of my best friend and the man who spent his life loving my only daughter and my only grandchild.

Then finally, after a long and happy life, Renesmee slipped away. She lived longer than most, due to her unusual biological makeup, but it had to end. Edward and I would never have another child, and her existence was always a miracle to me. When she passed out of our lives, I lost a part of myself. A part that I will never get back. I grieved silently for years thereafter.

The family gathered in our new home, in the rotunda, to console us. They said all the right words, they told all the right stories, they hugged us, and held our hands, and rubbed comforting circles on our backs.

But nothing helped.

I was lost and alone and there was nothing I could do about it. Edward never left my side for a moment, but I felt utterly and completely alone in the world. I started to brood, to spend hours thinking, remembering, analyzing. I had always followed the rules. I was brave. I always put others first. And now they were all gone.

_Nothing I did mattered anymore..._

I felt that my human existence had been wiped from the planet. If no one knew me, if everyone I had ever known was gone, I had no reason to be strong anymore. This realization exploded inside me, an epiphany, and I felt a freedom that I hadn't felt in years, even as a human. And I needed Edward to help me explore my newfound freedom.

I wanted blood. _Human _blood. And I needed him to choose my victims.

The idea grew slowly in my head, what I needed to do. I kept my shield up, and I kept this secret from my husband. But as each day went by, I thought more and more about it, obsessively turning it over in my mind, until one day, my desire finally overcame me, and I told Edward that I had to leave... and that I needed him to come with me.

When I first told him what I wanted to do, I don't think he really believed me**.** He patronized me and humored me and spoke to me in calm, soothing tones. He assumed I was crazy with grief, which I was, but I was thinking clearly. I knew what I wanted, and I was determined to get it.

Eventually, he realized that I was serious, and that's when the discussions started. At first, he wouldn't talk about it at all. But once he realized that I was going to do this, with or without him, he started to soften. He started to discuss how and where and who. He started to discuss methods and limits and rules. And then one day, he started packing. And so did I.

We traveled from city to city, from country to country, never staying very long in any particular place. After all, it wasn't the world I was interested in seeing. It was _life_. The true life of a vampire, something I had always resisted since the day Edward turned me. The desire, the craving for human blood was always there, just below the surface, but I had been able to easily repress it, even in my newborn years. I had never taken a human life. I had never tasted human blood.

But that all changed.

We started in Forks. We visited Elizabeth's grave, since we could not attend the funeral, and we told her goodbye. Then I told Forks goodbye. I did not feed in Forks, I could never do that, but it began shortly thereafter.

I remember the first one with perfect clarity…

We walked the busy streets of New York at night, hand in hand, the perfect couple. The further we walked from the stores and the bright lights, the more tense Edward became. He knew what was coming, and he was dreading it. I squeezed his hand, and he turned his head to look at me.

"Pick one," I whispered to him with a small smile on my face.

"Bella, please…" he pleaded with me one last time, his eyes desperate. "Please don't do this." He stopped walking and pulled me to face him. He stared deep into my eyes for a moment, and then he kissed me softly, his sculpted lips barely brushing against my own. He loved me, that I knew. But he, of all people, should understand. I would make him understand. I pulled away and smiled sweetly.

"Pick one, Edward," I said softly. "_Or I will_…"

He glared at me for a moment, quickly judging my intent. If someone had to die, he would make sure that the person didn't deserve to live. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along the sidewalk at a quick pace, his eyes darting back and forth as we passed through the crowds. Suddenly, he froze.

"That one," he hissed under his breath. "In the gray hat."

I quickly assessed the man as he walked ahead of us, his strengths, his weaknesses, and I memorized his scent. He was walking quickly down the street and the further he walked, the more the crowds thinned, and finally it was just him, and us. My heart was pounding, and the venom was starting to pool in my mouth. I was anticipating the taste of his blood, how different, how powerful it would be. I wondered how it would make me feel, if I would feel any remorse when the act was done. I licked my lips.

When it was dark and we were finally alone on the street, just the man and us, Edward struck.

He moved quickly and pulled the man into a darkened alley. The man gasped and sputtered and tried to escape Edward's iron-clad grasp, but he held him with little effort. Edward stood behind him and pulled his arms back with one hand. With the other, he grabbed his head and wrenched it back, exposing his throat at a particularly vulnerable angle.

"You know what you did," Edward growled in the man's ear, "and now you're going to pay for it." The man struggled and begged, pleaded for his life, but I didn't hear him. All I could hear was the pounding of his blood, rushing rhythmically through his veins.

My eyes grew dark and wide as I approached him.

"Do it Bella… Do it _now_," Edward hissed at me sharply. I had no idea what sins this man had committed, or what his horrible crime was, but I trusted Edward's judgment, and I brought my lips to his neck. He was an animal, I told myself, just like the deer, or the elk, or the cougar. Simply the hunted. And I was the hunter. I opened my mouth, pressing my teeth against his hot skin… and I bit.

The blood immediately rushed out of him, hot and pulsing, and I quickly wrapped my lips around the wound and drank. I felt it immediately, the power of human blood, and I closed my eyes and let it wash over me. I reveled in his blood as it poured down my throat.

He struggled for a moment or two, but as the venom coursed through his system, he became motionless, completely paralyzed with pain, and simply hung in Edward's arms. I pulled my mouth away only once, and that was to offer the neck to Edward, but he refused and looked away in shame. His eyes were black and hungry, and I knew he wanted to feed, but he would not. I returned selfishly to the blood pulsing out of his neck and drank until he was dry.

Edward released the man and his body fell to the dirty ground in a pile. It was just the two of us now, and for the first time in my vampire existence, my hunger was sated. I never had this feeling of completeness before, and it was exquisite. My senses were sharper, my vision clearer. I felt stronger, possibly as strong as I was when I was newborn. And my desire for my husband… well, that was one hunger that I knew how to fill.

The man's blood was still on my lips, and I licked at them absently as I approached Edward. He was looking at me with raw emotion, and he grabbed me suddenly and crushed his lips to mine. I knew that he could taste the man's blood on my lips, on my mouth, and this only seemed to heighten his passion for me.

I brushed my lips along his jaw, his neck, and when I touched my tongue to his ear, he made a beautiful soft noise that let me know that he was mine and only mine. I pressed my body against his.

"Love me, Edward," I whispered against his ear. "Right now."

And he did.

**********

For ten years, we traveled the world, and I fed on the blood of the guilty. Edward would never tell me their sins -- he said I didn't want to know, and I trusted him. As hard as it was for him, as hard as it would be for any vampire, he remained true to his father's way of life, and his eyes remained that beautiful topaz color that I fell in love with. Mine, however, blazed in various shades of red, depending on how hungry I was. I kept a constant supply of brown contact lenses, so that we could mix with the locals, unnoticed.

I thought about William's phone call often, and how his voice reminded me so much of his great-grandfather, Billy Black. William never had to know life as a werewolf -- there was no need in Forks since we had left. But the descendants of Ephraim Black were firmly entrenched in Quileute territory, and should a family of bloodthirsty vampires decide to make Forks home -- _even us _-- the wolves would begin to change again. William, of course, knew our secret, and stayed in touch with us over the years, imparting news of Forks as it happened. This is how he came to be the one to call me with the news about Elizabeth.

And now we sit, in one of Edward's many cars that he's collected over the years and stored in the old garage. Carlisle still owned the house, and although the family didn't live there anymore, it was kept up, and they visited as often as they could. Of all the places Carlisle had lived in his life, Forks was one of his favorites, near and dear to his non-existent heart.

The family lived in Italy now. In _Volterra_.

**********

After the confrontation in the forest outside of Forks a hundred years ago, a groundswell movement began. Other vampires heard what Aro had done, how he had secretly looked for an excuse to wipe out Carlisle's family, and they started to talk. No one had ever questioned this trio of ancient vampires before, but it was clear that the majority thought that Aro's rule of fear was over. The vampires turned to a new leader, one who would challenge Aro and his brothers, and who would bring logic and justice and peace to Volterra.

They turned to Carlisle.

At first, he refused. He wouldn't even discuss it. To entertain the idea was heresy, the worst betrayal of his friends that he could imagine. Despite the fact that Aro and Caius and Marcus had planned to eliminate Carlisle's family, he still considered them friends and tried to justify their actions.

Eventually, he came to see that it was time for a new order, a new leadership for his kind. He knew that he would have to give up his practice of medicine, a part of him he dearly loved, but this was a higher calling, and he always felt the need to go where he was needed. He refused, however, to plot to overthrow Aro and his brothers. Instead, he planned to visit Volterra and discuss the situation with them, make them see that their time was over, that they must step down and allow new blood, so to speak, to lead them into the next millennium.

Of course, Carlisle wasn't foolish or reckless either. He took an army of vampires with him, as well as his family. He needed the strength of his family as well as his soldiers.

We descended upon Volterra and surrounded the gates of the city. A small contingent of soldiers accompanied us inside to meet with Aro. We were expected -- Carlisle, of course, had told them he was coming to visit and had something to discuss with them. We were ushered below ground, through the dark wet corridors that led to the room where they waited. Carlisle entered first and greeted Aro warmly. However, Carlisle was careful not to let Aro touch him. _Yet_.

"Aro, my old friend," Carlisle began with a smile.

Marcus and Caius flanked their ancient brother, and looked at Carlisle with distrust. They were never as fond of him as Aro was. They never truly understood his way of life, his refusal to accept his vampire nature. Felix and Demetri stood on either side of Marcus and Caius, their arms crossed, completing the inner circle. All that was missing were Jane and Alec, who were off on assignment, cleaning up after an errant group of newborns in New Zealand.

"Aro, you and your brothers," Carlisle gestured to Marcus and Caius, "you have been here in Volterra for many years, watching over us all, keeping our secret from the humans, enforcing the law, keeping us safe. For that, we are eternally grateful." Carlisle bowed briefly, paying homage to his old friend.

Aro clasped his hands together and bent his head towards his friend in mutual respect.

"However, the time has come for you to step down, to let a new regimerule our kind." Carlisle didn't waste any time getting to the point. He was determined to be honest with Aro, to let him see the logic and sense of his plan. Surely Aro would understand and agree. It may take time, but he would come to see the truth in Carlisle's words.

Aro smiled at him with his most paternal smile and chuckled softly to himself before he began.

"My dear Carlisle." He sighed. "You know how very fond of you I am."

Carlisle nodded. His expression was open and loving.

"I'm afraid that my brothers and I do not completely understand the reason for your visit. Perhaps you will let me touch your hand, and then we can both be of the same mind on this issue? Won't that simplify things? I sense your discomfort, and it is my desire for you, and your family, to always feel at home here."

Carlisle knew that this was inevitable, and it was always part of his plan, but he had wanted to delay it as much as possible. However, it seemed that the time had come.

"Of course, Aro." Carlisle took a step forward and stretched his hand out towards the old vampire. Aro glided forward, his black cape barely touching the ground as he moved. He extended his hand slowly and grasped Carlisle's hand with his long, thin fingers. Carlisle smiled. Aro smiled back. The thoughts and memories of Carlisle's almost 500 years flashed though his brain. As Aro reached the most recent thoughts, the thoughts concerning him and his brothers, his expression turned grim. He saw Carlisle's plan, the entirety of it. He saw the forethought, the logic, the planning. He saw the strengths. He saw no weaknesses. Carlisle had thought of everything. Aro dropped his hand, suddenly feeling exhausted and old.

Carlisle saw the resignation and acceptance on Aro's face and decided to speak first.

"Aro, you know that I value your years of friendship and that I would never do anything to hurt you or your brothers. We only want what's best for our kind."

Aro nodded slowly, resigned.

Caius had been listening quietly at Aro's side, an ever-present smirk on his face, but this latest of events had him confused. He didn't like being out of the loop.

"Aro, if you would be so kind," he growled, "please enlighten my brother and me as to why you have suddenly given in to this ridiculous man and his pitiful little army. Please tell us what we obviously do not know." Caius was angry and confused and was glaring at us. Aro turned to face him with a sad smile.

"My brothers, it is over. The time for our happy little triumvirate has come to an end. We have had many pleasant years watching over our kind. It is Carlisle's time now." He smiled grimly and gestured to me. Marcus and Caius were in front of Aro in a flash.

"Aro! What can you possibly be thinking!" Caius roared at him. "We have the guard! We have Jane and Alec! … We have Felix and Demetri!" He pointed angrily at the two gray-robed men at their sides. Aro shook his head slowly.

"Caius, the situation is not as it appears. It seems that our guard has been outnumbered by Carlisle's little army, here in our home, and outside at the gates." Caius opened his mouth to protest, but Aro held up a hand to silence him, to let him know he had more to tell.

"Jane and Alec have been captured in New Zealand. They are being held, unharmed, of course, by a band of Carlisle's allies. Apparently, their quest to reprimand the wayward newborns was simply a farce to get dear Jane and Alec as far away from Volterra as possible so that he could make his little play."

Caius seemed to be speechless, but managed to choke out one last question, the answer he knew in his gut before he asked it, but he needed to hear Aro say it out loud.

"And… Felix? And Demetri?" Caius asked the question in a soft hiss. Caius looked at the two bodyguards expectantly, waiting for them to stand up to Carlisle and his fledgling band of misfits and end this madness. Aro's head seemed to dip slightly lower for a moment, then he turned to Caius and Marcus and told them both the last piece of the puzzle.

"Our dear friends, Felix and Demetri, it seems, have been in contact with Carlisle for some time now, and have aligned themselves with him and his family. They feel that Carlisle is the future and that our old ways are outdated and dangerous to our continued existence."

At this statement, Felix and Demetri moved quickly across the room to stand on either side of Carlisle. Caius and Marcus stood as still as statues for a moment or two, processing this new information, then moved slowly to their thrones and sat down, suddenly defeated. Aro spoke quickly to reassure them.

"They have no plans to harm us, brothers," Aro said, and then turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, I have one question to ask, if I may."

"Of course, Aro, anything," Carlisle said graciously, again, bowing his head to his old friend.

"I wonder," Aro began, "what will happen to my brothers and me, what your plans are for us."

I knew this was hard for Aro, to ask if they would be killed or tortured or worse. But he kept his dignity and inched his chin slightly higher as he waited for Carlisle to speak.

"No harm will come to you, Aro. Any of you, for as long as I am in existence. You are welcome to live here, in Volterra, for as long as you wish. You will be protected and cared for and respected." Aro nodded that he understood and smiled at Carlisle. Marcus and Caius remained unchanged, glaring at Carlisle and Felix and Demetri.

"Come, brothers," Aro said to Marcus and Caius. "Let us retire to our quarters and let the young ones have their turn." And with that, they silently glided out of the room.

"It is done, then," Carlisle said softly, reassuring himself as much as everyone else in the room.

There was complete silence for a moment, no one moved, in respect for the three ancients and their years of experience and leadership. Suddenly, Alice pushed her way to the middle of the room.

"Well, first things first. If I'm going to spend _any _time at all in this room, which apparently I will, we'll have to redecorate the _entire _thing! Jasper, my tape measure." She stuck out her tiny hand and waited patiently as Jasper walked up to her and put the tape measure in her palm. He kissed her on the cheek, then looked at Carlisle, who gave him a slight nod. Jasper walked past Alice to the front of the room, and seated himself in the far right throne. Rose nodded at Carlisle, and then at Jasper, and seated herself as well, at the far left throne. Carlisle smiled at his children, at this new beginning, walked to the front of the room and seated himself. The new tribunal was complete.

The family settled in Italy and lived a peaceful, happy life – until the day I received the phone call about Elizabeth.

**********

It had all started in Forks, my bloody mission, and so here it must end. I decided that I had enough killing. I missed my family, I _needed _my family. The vampires were the only family I had left, and I had missed them in my life. I asked Edward to drive by my father's house before we left Forks. The house was long empty, having been passed from generation to generation, and now that Elizabeth was gone, there was no one left in Forks to occupy it. We sat parked in the street, in the dark, not speaking, just staring at the house.

Edward had never left my side through these past ten years. He held human after human as I fed on their blood, and he never took a drop. But the years took their toll on him, watching me descend into an existence that he never wanted for me. Once I realized the depth of his pain, the pain that I had caused, I knew that I was finished with my quest. I made my decision and asked him to take me to Forks where it all began.

"Edward, I've made a decision," I said to him in the darkness. "I've had enough of this life." Enough of this decadent, bloodthirsty life. It was over, finally.

"Edward, I'm ready to go home," I told him lovingly. To my family. To the rest of my life. To _Volterra_.


End file.
